One Heart Beating for Two
by niccoyne12
Summary: Snape survived the downfall of the Dark Lord, but now he to face certain life truths; his life cannot be lived in solitude. He has a soul-mate; he is no longer alone. But will his true love sacrifice their freedom to bond with him? HPSS. summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Alright so; I have _not_ given up on my Drarry fic(s) but I recently decided that Snarry was a decent avenue for something slightly different. I am not completely sure where this story is going to go, I will probably end up winging it. Sorry. There is a general story line however and it will not be deviated from. (The Drarry fics also need major re-writing, my style grammar etc are atrocious and are badly in need of attention. They will be addressed.) So on with the fic.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing .:sniff:. However I do enjoy playing with the characters that the wonderful JK Rowling has created, thank you ma'am! Any characters you do not know of, are mine, and I love them. **THIS STORY IS SLASH! DONT LIKE DONT READ! AND BEFORE I GET A HOARD OF E-MAILS, I AM NOT PERVERTED OR ANYTHING ELSE, I AM A WRITER WHO LIKES TO MESS WITH THE CHARACTERS SHE STOLE!! **Rated for future content. I'm not entirely satisfied with the title either, but I suppose it will be relevant.

**PLOT:** Snape survived the downfall of the Dark Lord, one of the only two Death Eaters to do so. But through the process by which the Mark was removed, he has been forced to face certain life truths, such as the fact that his life cannot be lived alone. He has a soul-mate and now has to face the truth and the music; he is no longer alone. But will his true love sacrifice their freedom to bond with him?

**BETA: **Beta'd by the wonderful Padfoot-is-better-than-you. Without her this was a complete mess. She will deny it but it's true. Any remaining mistakes are my own and I take full responsibility for them.

* * *

Snape was in a foul mood. In fact foul didn't even cover it. He was pissed. It was Christmas day and as usual he was in his dungeon brewing potions for Poppy. It wasn't that he minded brewing the potions; in fact it was something of a relief to be occupied. He was pissed because of the day it was: _Christmas_. It was one of Snapes' least favorite days of the year, next only to Valentine's Day and Halloween.

He dreaded Halloween because it was the day when _she_ was killed, along with her arrogant husband. He hated Valentine's Day because he was always alone. But he detested Christmas because he knew that it was _his_ favorite holiday, and the one _he_ always spent at Hogwarts.

Snape was cursed, and he couldn't understand why this happened to him. It was one thing to have had _her_ in his head all the time up until her death, but now having_ him_ in his head wasn't much better. He knew that what he felt towards the boy was more than he had ever felt towards the woman, and he lately found himself wondering if maybe that was the reason that he had been so attached to _her_.

'Shit.' he was pulled from his musings by a loud crack and goo flying all over the dungeon. He swore repeatedly and cast a s_courgify_ charm to clean up the mess. He was in no fit state to be anywhere near dangerous ingredients at the moment. He was fuming; he was not used to entertaining romantic or in any way happy thoughts. He threw himself down at his desk, lowered his head onto his arms and groaned. He then lifted his head and pulled a roll of parchment and a quill towards him. He had written no more than ten lines when he threw down the quill and leaned back in the chair pinching the bridge of his nose. It was useless trying to hide from it any longer.

He had tried to deny it, tried to avoid it, he had told Dumbledore repeatedly that it was not true, yet all the while he had found himself longing for what he knew was rightfully his. He found himself longing for the touch and the taste of the body that the fates had deemed to belong to him. He wanted _the one_, and that _one_ was still completely oblivious to the torture inflicted on Snape by just the mention of his name. Finally Snape could take no more. He stood up and exited his rooms.

* * *

'Ah, Severus, and to what occasion might I owe this pleasure?'

Snape was standing inside the door of Dumbledore's office having already spent 10 minutes deliberating outside. He walked over and sat wearily in the chair indicated by the man.

'I take it from your hesitation that you have finally accepted what we have already told you?'

Snape nodded weakly. 'I also know who it is.'

Dumbledore's eyes were hesitant, cautious. He knew that Severus was nervous and he also knew that in his present state provocation was not a good idea.

'Severus, it is very important that you tell me who it is.'

Snape shook his head weakly and hid his face in his hands,

'Severus please, is it a student?' Snape nodded once,

'Is it a Slytherin?' A brief shake of the head this time,

'Is it a Gryffindor?' the note of excitement in the old man's voice went unheard by the raven haired man in front of him. Snape nodded.

'It's him isn't it?' Dumbledore prodded gently. Snape looked up at the man, into the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles, and nodded once.

'You have to tell him Severus.'

Snape stood up, agitated now, and began pacing the room in front of the desk. 'I can't tell him, Albus. He hates me! He despises me! He knows about my past with _her,_ it's weird!'

Dumbledore had to work to suppress a grin. The raven haired man had no idea that he sounded exactly like a teenage girl at that moment. 'What if you explain to him about the process? That way at least he knows and he will have the choice' Dumbledore looked at him gravely,

'Severus, I will explain to him as best I can, but you know as well as I do that there is no choice. You are his soul mate, as he is yours. Harry Potter belongs to you as you belong to him.'

Snape sighed. He knew it was true.

'I will either send Harry to you, or send for you after I have talked to him. Take a light Calming Draught and remain in the dungeons; Dobby will arrive with Harry or for you depending on the outcome.'

Snape nodded and left the headmasters office, the dejected expression on his face startling a group of sixth years who passed him in the corridor. Snape never even noticed as he walked down the dark stairs to the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I'm not going to write much here, just the usual legal stuff. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing .:sniff:. However I do enjoy playing with the characters that the wonderful JK Rowling has created, thank you ma'am! Any characters you do not know of, are mine, and I love them. **THIS STORY IS SLASH! DONT LIKE DONT READ! AND BEFORE I GET A HOARD OF E-MAILS, I AM NOT PERVERTED OR ANYTHING ELSE, I AM A WRITER WHO LIKES TO MESS WITH THE CHARACTERS SHE STOLE!! **Rated for future content. I'm not entirely satisfied with the title either, but I suppose it will be relevant.

**PLOT:** Snape survived the downfall of the Dark Lord, one of the only two Death Eaters to do so. But through the process by which the Mark was removed, he has been forced to face certain life truths, such as the fact that his life cannot be lived alone. He has a soul-mate and now has to face the truth and the music; he is no longer alone. But will his true love sacrifice their freedom to bond with him?

**BETA: **Beta's by the wonderful padfoot-is-better-than-you, she truly is a star! She deserves a lifetime supply of chocolate for this! .:Bows:. send her love!

**Chapter 2 - Harry**

Harry was in the changing rooms, having just survived yet another Quidditch training session. It wasn't that he minded the rain per se, he just hated the way it was nigh on impossible to find the snitch, even when it was two feet from his face. The rest of his team mates had already left and Ron was still in the showers. Harry rubbed himself dry and pulled on his trousers. He was just putting his glasses in place when Ron walked into the room, towel barely hanging on his hips. Harry suppressed a groan. Not that anyone would ever tell him, but Ron was a considered well-built by everyone's standards; well-developed pecs, muscular arms, strong jawline and a six-pack to die for. All the straight girls and the bisexual or gay guys drooled over Ron. Harry amongst them.

Harry had known he was bisexual since he was in third year. It had been fairly obvious considering the first wet dream he ever had was about a guy. He had seen Seamus in a whole new light after that. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his sexuality, but with all the media attention already focused on him, Harry preferred not to reveal anything that could turn the Ministry against him, or the public for that matter. His most pressing worry however was the scantily clad red-head across the room. Ron was one the few homophobic wizards in the world. Mainly because there were very few homophobic wizards to begin with, most witches and wizards were very open and accepting of homosexuals and bisexuals. But Ron of course had to be different; he had nearly broken up with Hermione when he found out she had kissed Parvati Patil at the Christmas party. There had been rather a lot of Firewhiskey involved though, and it was surprising that Ron remembered anything. Thankfully the little detail that Hermione had not been drinking had been erased from his memory. Harry shuddered to think of what Ron would say or do if he found out that his best friend liked guys, especially when that best friend was sleeping with his sister. Hermione knew; Harry smiled and shook his head. How she had found out he would never know.

Ron looked up as Harry snorted,

"Going somewhere mate?" Harry nodded "Where's she meeting you?"

"Down by the lake, as usual." Ron nodded. Harry made a mental note to tell Ginny that her brother was still trying to have her followed, and hang his robes on the hook. "See you later mate, have fun in the library" Harry smirked as Ron groaned. It being Thursday, Hermione was sure to have barricaded herself in the library, Ron's least favourite place in Hogwarts aside from the Dungeons. Harry left the changing room just as Ron removed his towel.

Forcing himself to keep his eyes forward, Harry walked towards the Lake. He met Ginny at the northern bank. There she was throwing what looked like lumps of coal to the giant squid. As he drew nearer Harry recognized Hagrid's rock-cakes. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's slender waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Good evening Mr. Potter"

"Same to you ma'am"

"You're fifteen minutes late." Ginny remained facing away from Harry. He could not see her expression, so he couldn't be sure if she was upset or not.

"Sorry Ginny, practice ran over-time again."

Ginny stepped out of Harry's embrace and turned to face him, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well then Mr. Potter, you're just going to have to be punished aren't you?" Harry gulped. He knew Ginny's efficiency with the Bat-Bogey hex, and did not wish to be on the receiving end of it. His mind took an entirely different direction, however, when Ginny stepped forward and kissed him. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her; he liked this punishment. Suddenly Ginny pulled away and started walking towards the castle. Harry followed her, taking hold of her hand as the walked through the doors.

Harry pulled the Marauders Map out of his pocket and unfurled it. Ginny placed the tip of her wand on the old parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry lit his wand with _lumos_ and looked at the map. Filch was near the hospital wing, Mrs. Norris was on the seventh floor, Snape was . . . Where was Snape? It took Harry another minute to find him; pacing Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was there as well. Not wanting to waste energy wondering what Snape was doing in Dumbledore's office, Harry took Ginny's had and led her,unseen, to the blank wall on the seventh floor. He allowed Ginny to open the room; after all, he was the one being punished. Ginny glanced at him slyly as she opened the door that had now appeared in front of them and walked in. Harry followed her obediently.

He stopped abruptly as he entered the room. There were chains, gags, ropes, handcuffs (not furry ones, Harry noticed), a black table with straps, and lots of feathers.

_Feathers?_ Harry thought to himself, _Maybe this won't be what I expected._ His previous fear of punishment now came back to him. He sincerely hoped that Ginny was playing with his head. Before he could get any further with his musings there was a loud crack beside him.

"Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you sir! Dobby is to bring you to him right away sir." Harry looked down at Dobby and had to suppress a laugh at the expression on the elf's face. Dobby was staring at the thumbscrews on an opposite wall with a horrified expression. Harry could have sworn that, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny wink at the elf.

"Yeah, sure Dobby. Erm, do you know what he wants?"

"No sir, Dobby was just told to come and find Harry Potter sir, and to bring him to Professor Dumbledore's office as soon as Professor Snape was in the dungeons sir."

_Snape?_ thought Harry, _of course this would have something to do with that dung-head._

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm going to have to go see what he wants. I'll meet you in the common room as soon as I can, okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Oh yes you will." she replied with a smirk. Harry gave her a quick kiss before departing with Dobby.

On the way to Dumbledore's office Harry tried to come up with a reason why Dumbledore would want to see him so suddenly. _It would have to be something important. . . Something to do with Snape? _Harry mused, _unlikely, it's not like Snape has done anything since the Death Eaters fell. Most likely he just wants to check up on me. You'd think I'd've proved I can look after myself by now. _ Walking into Dumbledore's office with that thought in mind, Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore looking grave and uncharacteristically worried and on edge.

"Good evening Harry, have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir." Harry replied as he took the chair indicated, the same one Snape had vacated moments previously.

"Well Harry, you may be wondering why I have pulled you away from more pleasurable activities to be here."

Harry wondered if the hint was intended. Deciding it was not, he nodded.

"Well, as you may know, six months ago both Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy underwent a process by which they had their Dark Marks removed."

Harry nodded. He was on auto-pilot; his head was once again trying to foresee where this conversation was going. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he nearly missed Dumbledore's next sentence.

"A few of the possible side-effects of the procedure have recently come to light and must be dealt with."

Harry frowned; what did this have to do with him?

"No doubt you are wondering what part you have in this."

Harry quickly checked his mental barriers. Once he was sure that Dumbledore had not found a way around them, he nodded again.

"Well for that to be apparent you must first understand the procedure that removed the Marks. What do you know about it?"

"Very little," Harry replied "I know that it must take place at a new moon and it involves blood being taken, but that's it really."

"Do you know any of the possible side-effects of the procedure?"

"No sir."

"Well then that is where we must start. You see Harry, the procedure itself does not merely remove the blemish on the skin, it also cleanses the body, removes any dark essence and restores it to perfect health. But not only the body, also the mind, and the soul. It removes all feelings of guilt associated with the Dark Mark, all the negative things that came with becoming a Death Eater. Do you understand so far?" Harry nodded; he understood what Dumbledore was saying alright, he just didn't understand how any of it had anything to do with him. "Good. But the next part is the important part. However, it would take a long time to explain fully, so I will just give you a brief overview. Any questions can be asked later, to one who knows the answers better than I. The removal of the Dark Mark has many side effects. The most serious one, or least serious depending on how you see it, is that it makes your soul more vulnerable, more open, more accessible."

Harry was lost now; he had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir. It weakens your soul?"

"Not quite." Dumbledore replied, a twinkle now coming to his eye, "It opens your soul, your heart and your soul. The side effect is that it exposes your soul to you, lets you see into your very being. It also lets you see what is missing. What you don't have." Dumbledore's twinkle faded as he said this, as if he did not want to finish explaining it, but knew he had to.

"I still don't understand sir."

"Harry, the spells used open a persons heart and soul until they can see what they are missing, the half of them they need to survive, their true other half."

Finally Harry caught on. "You mean their soul-mate?"

"Exactly, Harry."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffie, but it took me forever to write this, and I was practically unconscious when I did so forgive me. Also I got a couple of reviews & messages saying that the chapters are very short: I don't do long chapters! I find that it is easier for me to have many shorter chapters than very long ones. If you dont like it; tough. So dont go telling me that they need to be longer because for the foreseeable future – they wont be! Now please: click on the conveniently over-sized review button!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! There has been so much going on lately that all writing was put on the back burner. But I'm back now. I've decided that parts of this story are going to be AU or OC, nothing major, it will still be largely canon compliant, but certain events and characters will be my own. It will make more sense as the fic continues. But I just thought I would warn everybody now. I'm not going to write much more here, just the usual legal stuff. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing .:sniff:. However I do enjoy playing with the characters that the wonderful JK Rowling has created, thank you ma'am! Any characters you do not know of, are mine, and I love them. **THIS STORY IS SLASH! DONT LIKE DONT READ! AND BEFORE I GET A HOARD OF E-MAILS, I AM NOT PERVERTED OR ANYTHING ELSE, I AM A WRITER WHO LIKES TO MESS WITH THE CHARACTERS SHE STOLE!!** Rated for future content. I'm not entirely satisfied with the title either, but I suppose it will be relevant.

**PLOT: **Snape survived the downfall of the Dark Lord, one of the only two Death Eaters to do so. But through the process by which the Mark was removed, he has been forced to face certain life truths, such as the fact that his life cannot be lived alone. He has a soul-mate and now has to face the truth and the music; he is no longer alone. But will his true love sacrifice their freedom to bond with him? Elements of AU and OC.

**BETA: **A million thanks (and cookies) to padfoot-is-better-than-you for her superb editing skills!

"normal speech"

"_private (or semi-private) thoughts"_

"_Parseltongue" _

**Chapter 3 – Harry**

"Harry, the spells used open a person's heart and soul until they can see what they are missing, the half of them they need to survive, their true other half."

Finally Harry caught on. "You mean their soul-mate?"

"Exactly, Harry."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

Dumbledore steepled his long fingers and studied Harry for a moment. Harry recognized the look, it was the look that said; 'I don't know if I should tell you this even though you deserve to know'. Harry had been on the receiving end of that look far too many times. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy have both undergone this procedure, both have now to find their soul-mates and, as of yet, Professor Snape is the only one who has". There was a glimmer of understanding in Harry's eyes, but Dumbledore knew he still didn't fully understand. "Professor Snape has been rather fortunate because it was no chore to find his soul-mate, he spends time in the bo- ...Man's company every day. Mr Malfoy it would appear is not so fortunate" Harry barely even heard the last thing Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore had said 'man' implying that Snape was gay, or at the very least bi, but he had been about to say 'boy', also implying that it was a student. Then Harry remembered; there was only one openly gay person in the school.

"Sir, does this have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment,

"No, my boy, it does not. At least not directly." he added in such a subdued tone that Harry wasn't quite sure if he had imagined it or not. He thought for another moment, then something hit him;

"Professor Dumbledore, you can't be serious? Most of the students in this school are underage, it couldn't possibly be legal!"

"I assure you Harry that the man in question is indeed just that. He is of age and has been through many hardships that even if he weren't, he would have a greater mental capacity than wizards many years older than he."

Harry's eyes widened in shock,

"No. You have got to be-"

"Harry, relax my boy, there is nothing to be worried about. I assure you that everything is perfectly legitimate and completely legal." The twinkle now returned to Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry sat still, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He lowered his face into his hands. "Why is it always me?" he muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now Harry, it's not all that bad. I assure you that the emotional bonds that tie you together are unbreakable. Nothing bad can come of this!"

Harry threw the headmaster a scathing look. "Professor, no offense, but you do know me, right? No matter what, bad luck seems to find me. I'm a magnet for all things large, hairy and dangerous."

Dumbledore chuckled once again. "I realize that Harry, but this will be different."

"How?" Harry shot back, "How could this possibly be any different? You have just told me that the man who has loathed me since my birth, who used every opportunity in the past to make my life a living hell, and who is roughly 30 years older than me, is my soulmate! How is this any different?"

Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment. "Interesting, very interesting."

"What? Sir." Harry added hastily.

Dumbledore peered at him intently. "I never suspected Harry. You have done well keeping that information to yourself. I assume Miss Granger knows?" Harry was very confused, he didn't understand what new twist this conversation had taken. He was still reeling from the revelations of the last few moments. Had it really only been a few moments?

"What do you mean sir?" in the back of his mind however he thought he knew,

"I never realized, until now, that you had any romantic feelings towards other males. Well done for not revealing it, that takes great skill"

Harry's brow furrowed,

"How did you guess?"

"It was obvious my boy, all your arguments against Severus, for I dont think 'Professor Snape' is suitable anymore, are based on past animosity and age differences, not once did you mention a problem with gender."

Harry was dumbfounded, he had lost track of how many times he had been rendered speechless during this meeting.

"Does Miss Weasley know?" Harry shook his head, still unable to speak. "I assume then that Mr Weasley is also unaware?" Harry nodded his head. "May I ask why?"

Harry cleared his throat,

"Um . . well the thing is Professor, the Weasleys are not the most accepting of . ." he hesitated, never before had he said it aloud. There had been no need with Hermione; she had said it all for him.

"Of bisexuals and homosexuals." Dumbledore finished. Harry nodded. "I see. Miss Granger knows of course." It was a statement not a question. Harry couldn't help but laugh,

"Of course. She knew before I did." Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively,

"Of course." he repeated. "But back to the original subject matter: Severus. You will agree to bond with him?"

Harry was speechless again. This was all happening so fast. He closed his eyes and hung his head. The logical part of his mind was telling him that this was insane, impossible and completely absurd. The less logical part of him, located somewhere in his stomach, seemed to be celebrating. He didn't know why. True he had always found the potions master appealing, for want of a better word, but when he had called Snape a 'slimey git' he had meant it. Snape was Harry's least favourite person at Hogwarts, aside from Malfoy; not once had a civil word passed between them. From day one Snape had made it painfully clear that he disliked Harry, and the feeling had been more than mutual. But some time during third year Harry had begun to feel a strange attraction to the man. He had never been able to justify it, but there was something about Severus Snape, something Harry couldn't explain or define.

'_You find him sexy! Deal with it!_' Harry's subconscious yelled at him. Harry sighed. It was true. He was extremely attracted to the potions master. But how could he possibly admit that to the man himself? He pondered in silence for a while.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Dumbledore rose and walked over to the pensive. Dumbledore touched his wand to his temple and added more memories to the bowl. Sighing as he did so. He knew how hard this was going to be for Harry, much as he would like to pretend otherwise. Being gay or bisexual was never an easy thing to accept, and it was much harder for others to accept. A lone tear ran down the old mans face as he remembered days gone by. He swirled the contents of the pensive and a familiar face appeared in the bowl. Young and beautiful, the man looked out of the bowl with a guilty expression that barely concealed the underlying delight. That was how Dumbledore liked to remember him. Young, carefree and happy. Turning back to Harry, as he wiped the tear from his face, Dumbledore took a deep breath to steady himself. He must have Harry bond with Severus, for if he did not, neither of them would ever be at peace, and neither of them would ever be whole.

Harry looked up as Dumbledore took his seat behind the desk. He wondered how long he had been sitting in silence. He took a deep breath and looked the headmaster in the eyes.

"I don't know exactly how I feel about this. It is a lot to take in, in a very short amount of time. I just, I don't know. Can I please have a day or two to think about it? I need to figure some other things out anyway."

Dumbledore studied the young man for a moment. He knew that Harry was confused. He didn't need ligilimency to feel the waves of confusion rolling off him. But he also knew that Severus had been suffering for long enough as it was, and his patience was wearing thin, no matter how in control he appeared.

"I can give you two days Harry, no more. It is of great urgency that this bond takes place, and Severus has been waiting for months now as it is. However, now that you are aware of the bond, do not be surprised if you start feeling a little unusual over the next few hours. I assure you that it is normal." Harry nodded as he stood up. He concentrated very hard on not allowing his knees to give way under him. He was half-way to the door before he realized something and turned around.

"Professor? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Dumbledore gestured that he should proceed.

"Have . ." Harry paused. The last time he had asked Dumbledore a personal question, he had not told him the truth. He figured this was different though, "Have you ever had a... A male partner?" Harry flushed as he said this. Dumbledore however did not hesitate with his answer.

"Once, a long time ago."

Harry nodded. "Thank you professor."

"You are welcome Harry."

* * *

**Snape**

Severus was pacing his dungeon nervously. He had been doing so for the past half an hour. He wished he knew what was going on up in Dumbledore's office. He groaned and sat down at his desk. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have thought that the brat would accept him? Why had he been such a jerk to the boy in the past?

'_You know none of it matters anymore. He knows now, it is unavoidable, you are meant to be together. You can feel it in every cell of your body. You need him and he needs you._'

Snape groaned as his subconscious rationalized with him. He knew all this, but he also knew that he didn't want to force Harry into anything.

'_You aren't forcing him into anything. This was always meant to be. That is why you loved Lily, because she carried the genes of your soul mate. Harry will not feel forced into anything. He will make the choice in the end to be with you. He will have no other choice because he will feel it. He will not be able to deny it. He will never be a complete person without you, just as you will never be a complete person without him._'

Snape was pulled from his musings by a loud knocking on his door. He jumped at the sound, but he knew that the news was not going to be good. He could not sense Harry's presence outside the door, the presence that had been driving him mad for too long. His hopes fell as he walked over to the door. He pulled it open and stared at the trembling house-elf that was gazing up at him.

"Please sir, Dobby has been sent to tell you that Mr. Potter has requested two days to think about what has happened, and that he will inform you when he has reached a decision."

Snape took a deep breath. "Does this message come from Harry?"

Dobby started at the use of Harry's given name, but quickly composed himself.

"No sir, it comes from Professor Dumbledore sir. But there is also a message from Mr. Potter sir."

"What is the message?" Snape barked.

"He says that he knows that this is hard for you, and he acknowledges the emotions that he feels, but that he needs the two days to sort something out. If Dobby may be so bold sir, Dobby has known Mr. Potter for a long time, and it would seem that the young master has already made his decision, sir. He just needs time"

Snape nodded. "Thank you, elf. You are dismissed." He closed the door and stalked back to his desk. He sank into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. It did indeed sound like the boy had made his decision. He knew that he could now afford to relax a bit. The worst part was over. Harry knew, and he was most likely not going to be difficult about it.

Snape laughed. He had been so wrong bout the boy before. It was hard to believe that he had once thought him insolent, naïve and pathetic.

'_Even if it weren't for the bond you would say that._' Snape's subconscious informed him.

'_After everything he has been through he has stayed the same. He actually didn't let fame go to his head. Not only that, but he has grown up a lot too. Especially where physicality is concerned.'_

Snape managed a weak smile. He knew that solidifying this bond with Harry was not going to be easy and Merlin knew how they were going to survive the consummation, but regardless of all this, Snape decided that it was better to trust the instincts that now drove him. He knew that he had to protect his partner no matter what, he knew that Harry would never reject him after the ceremony.

After the night of the ceremony, everything would work out in the end.

'_You hope.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Either way please please leave a review, all authors aspire to have as many reviews as possible and I am no different! Please take 2 minutes to leave a review, 3 words will suffice!! Thanks to you all for reading, I appreciate it:D

Nicole

x

PS: I thought the Dumbledore thing was a nice touch . . .your opinions?


End file.
